suite life in New york
by loveurlife
Summary: Zack and Maya are going out. What happens when he runs into Alex Russo a girl he had a crush on a long time ago. And what happens when Cody and Bailey work things out after the chocolate store Major Zaya, Major Zalex, Major Cailey
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second story for fanfiction! Whoop whoop! Hope you all like it. It's about Zack in the gang going to New York inspired my school trip to New York in October! Yeaahhh. So please r&r **

Zack and Maya were on the sky deck sharing a smoothie. "So we're docking in New York tomorrow." Zack said. "Yes, and I'm so excited! Especially since the Christmas tree will be up at Rockefeller Center and I'll be able to get a lot of Christmas shopping done." Maya said. "Ugghh shopping." Zack said sighing. "Of course you'll go with me though right?" Maya said going behind Zack, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him. "If I get that as a reward, I'd jump off a cliff." Zack said turning around and kissing her on the lips. "Zack you'd be dead when you got the reward." Maya said questioning him. "It'd still be worth it." Zack said sweetly smiling. "Awww you're too sweet." Maya said pinching his cheek. Just then Cody came on to the deck his head in a calculus textbook. "What you up to broseph?" Zack asked. "Just studying for the test." Cody said. "Wait when is there a test?" Maya asked puzzled. "Next month I like to study ahead." Cody said not looking up. "Dude, you seriously need Bailey back." Zack said shaking his head at his brothers nerdy ways. "Trust me I've tried." Cody said sitting down next to them and closing his textbook. "Well obviously not enough." Zack said. "Would you shut up?" Cody said. "Make me" Zack said. "Boys. Boys. Chill." Maya said separating them with her hands.

Meanwhile Bailey sat in her room with London, telling London what happened at the chocolate shop. "So he wrote on his heat that he never stopped loving me and that I was the one for him." Bailey said. "What'd your heart say?" London asked as she filed a nail. "It said I love you and I miss you." Bailey said. "So what are you complaining about it looks like you got back together to me." London said. "Not exactly. I had made the heart for my dad." Bailey said biting her bottom lip. "Oooh. Why would you tell him that if you like him too?" London asked. "I don't know I just freaked." Bailey said. "That wasn't a very smart thing to do." London said shaking her head at Bailey. Bailey rolled her eyes. "Thanks London for the advice." "You're quite welcome." London said and went back to filing. Bailey sat back in despair. Then she got on her laptop to see if Cody was on gmail. He was. She turned on chat and said….

Bailey: hey cody

Cody has signed off.

Bailey read her screen and tears welled up in her eyes. I mean she couldn't blame him, she did break his heart. Bailey sighed and curled up in her bed.

Zack and Maya had just finished their date. It was 9:30. "Here we are back at you room." Zack said. "Yep. Goodnight Zack." Maya said kissing him on the cheek. "Night Maya. I love you." He said. Zack stopped in his tracks. This was the first time he had ever said those words to a girl outside of his family. He became worried then that he had said the wrong thing. What if she didn't love him back but then Maya interrupted his thoughts. "I love you too." She said. Zack wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed passionately. "Night" Zack said dreamily as she closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour mon ami's! Ja'dore you awl. Keep reading and reviewin guys to make me smile! Seriously though, I really want you to review.**

Cody couldn't fall asleep. Every time he started to doze off he would start thinking about Bailey and what had happened at the chocolate shop. It was three a.m. and Woody was snoring his head off. Cody got out of bed. He put on a hoodie over his flannel pj pants and walked out. He walked around deck and sat down in a chair on the sky deck after about 10 minutes. The sound of waves filled the night sky and waves crashed against the side of the boat rocking it slightly. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He missed Bailey so much he couldn't stand it. Cody relaxed into the chair and set his phone for 5 a.m. just in case he fell asleep so he wouldn't be caught. As the chilly night air whipped around him his eyes slowly closed. "Bring" Cody's phone sang at 5 a.m. Cody rubbed his eyes and slowly got up. The sun was barely shining as he started back to his room. When he was rounding the corner of the Lido deck he saw someone slumped in a chair. He walked a little closer he saw it was Bailey. Even though she broke her heart he didn't want her getting in trouble so he said "Bailey wake up." She didn't stir. Cody tapped her on the upper arm. He kept calling her and tapping her and she wouldn't wake. Nervous that she was dead Cody put his hand on her upper chest. It was still beating. Cody guessed she was just really tired. So he lifted her up in his arms and started to carry back to her room. When he got there, he pulled her room key out of her pocket and opened the door. London was sound asleep and making sure to be quiet, Cody laid Bailey in her bed, pulled the covers around her and laid her room key on the bed side table. Lastly, Cody placed a kiss on her cheek something he had wanted to do since they broke up. Bailey stirred and Cody ducked but she didn't wake up. Then Cody tip-toed out and headed back to her room.

"Boc Boc" Bailey's chicken gawked at 7 a.m. Bailey woke up and then looked around. "Wait" She thought aloud. Didn't I go out for a walk on the Lido deck last night? Bailey questioned herself. She remembered going down there but she didn't remember coming back up last night. Maybe it was all just a dream, and I never went down there last night. She thought to herself. As she got out of bed she felt a small tingling on her cheek. She touched it. It felt just like it had when Cody used to kiss her. Bailey stifled back a tear and waved away the thought.

Zack went around 8 a.m. to Maya's room to pick her up and walk her to class like he did every morning. He knocked on the door. "Coming" he head Addison call and it was Addison who opened the door. "Oh hey Zack, I'll go tell Maya you're ready. You know you're really sweet to pick Maya up every morning I wish Woody did that for me. But then again Woody and I aren't even going out so that could get a little weird." "Could you just get Maya for me." Zack said not wanting to hear an hour long monologue. "Maya, Zack's here" Addison called. "Alright." Maya called back and came out of the bathroom. "Good morning beautiful." Zack said kissing Maya on the cheek and closing the door behind them. "Good morning yourself." She said. Maya had on a red coat with a white shirt under it and dark wash skinny jeans. To Zack she looked gorgeous. "I'm so pumped that today's Friday. That means all Saturday and Sunday we get to spend time together in New York. My home town." She said to Zack. "I'm excited too and I was just wondering if tonight, since Marcus left the ship and all, you would like to stay in my room." Zack asked. "What if I'm not that of girl Zack." Maya said giving him a questioning smile. "Don't jump to conclusions here. We won't even sleep in the same bed." Zack said. "Now what would be the fun in that." Maya said grinning mischievously and then running off. Zack laughed to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy guys! Thankyou for the reviews! You made me smile! I hope ** **you enjoy and keep reading! Thank ya'll again! I love reviews good or bad!**

After school Bailey, Woody, Cody, Maya, Zack, and Addison were hanging out on the sky deck. Woody was talking about a dream he had in which burritos were attacking the earth. "That's a great story woody." Cody said tapping him on the back. "It was. But the best part was that I got to defeat them by spraying hot sauce in their eyes and then eating them!" Woody exclaimed. "No surprise there" Zack said grinning. "Hurtful." Woody said. "Well, I for one think it's heroic." Addison said. "Well how about you watch me be even more heroic at the Mexican buffet?" Woody asked her. "Lets go m'lady." Woody said holding out his arm. Addison hooked hers in his and they started walking away. "Awww they're so cute together." Maya said grinning. "Not us cute as us." Zack said giving her kiss. Bailey and Cody shifted uncomfortably. "Umm I have to go study." Cody said and started to walk away. "Umm me too." Bailey said and followed after him. "When is there a test?" Maya asked. "No time soon that I know of. They probably were just uncomfortable seeing us kiss like they used to." Zack said taking Maya's hands in his. "Maybe we shouldn't have." Maya said. "Trust me I dealt with them doing that for a whole year I think they can suck it up and deal with it for a while." Zack said. "Hopefully we'll be together for longer than a year." Maya said. "As long as we don't find hot French people we won't." Zack said smiling and Maya lead him to the smoothie bar.

After Bailey and Cody had walked away Bailey tried to catch up to Cody. "So what test are you studying for?" Bailey asked. "Umm really none. I Just felt uncomfortable with them kissing like we used to I mean it just made me uncomfortable." Cody said blinking a lot something Bailey knew he did when he was nervous. "Yea me too." Bailey said, then added "did you mean what you said at the candy store?" Cody looked at his shoes. This was the moment he had been waiting for since that day but now he was really nervous. "Umm I'm sorry Bailey I have to go. Studying calls." He said and ran off. As soon as he was away he cursed to himself. He should of told her how he really felt. He was just to chicken. And couldn't he have thought of a better excuse. I mean studying really? He had just told her he didn't really have to study. So before he could talk himself out of it he turned around and started walking back to Bailey. He'd ask her to go to dinner with him and if she brought us the candy store again, he'd tell her the truth. Bailey was walking slower and slumpier now back to her room. "Bailey I'm sorry I walked away I was just nervous and I was wondering if you would like to go get some pizza with me?" Cody asked sputtering it all out. "Sure I'd like that and by the way Cody I was thinking and I know I kind of jumped on you earlier sorry to put you on spot." She said. "No, no it was completely my fault I shouldn't have been a chicken. The heart was completely true then and still is now." Cody said. "I love you too." Bailey said and pulled him in. They fell into a passionate kiss Bailey's hands locked in Cody's hair and Cody's hands moving up and down her waist. It felt so right for both of them.

That night, Maya knocked on Zack's door. She was partly nervous about spending the night with Zack but knew he wouldn't try anything without her okay. Zack answered. He had on flannel striped pajama pants and a white tee shirt. "Hello Maya." He said and let her in. "Hello. So what's on the agenda for tonight. "I propose we watch a movie." Zack said. "What one?" Maya asked. "Whatever you choose." He said. Maya leaned down and began sorting through some. When she got to the last couple having been sorting through all kind of horror movies she saw the movie "When in Rome". "I choose this one." She said lifting it up. "And by the way why in the world would a guy like you have a movie like this?" "Well, let's just say he knew a special someone would like it." He said. "She does." Maya said and gave Zack a kiss. Zack scanned her as she started to pop in the disc. She looked amazing in a pink I love New York tank and black and pink zebra boxer shorts for girls. She looked hot. Zack thought. "Ready?" Maya asked. "Yep" Zack said. He pulled some pillows an blankets from the closet and laid them out on the carpet. They both got under the blankets after dimming the lights and the movie started. It was about 12 now. The movie had finished about 30 minutes ago. Right now Zack's shirt was in the corner. The two were connected by the lips. Maya's hands were on Zack's toned six pack that he had just recently gained. Zack's hands were sliding along the bare skin of Maya's stomach under her tank top. Both of them had never felt better. Zack had decided not to go to far with Maya. He was only in high school after all.

At about 8 a.m. woke to light pouring in through the windows. Maya was cuddled in his arms her head buried in his chest and the blankets. Zack gently kissed her forehead and saw her brown eyes open slowly. "Morning babe." Zack said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Thanks for awl the reviews I got! Oh yeah and btw the whole Woody and burrito part was partly inspired by Mazing's story called Superstitious scares! It's a good story check it out! OH and by the way to answer Crazicooki I'm not sure if I want this to end up with Zaya or Zalex sooo we're gonna have a vote! Just give me a review with either Zalex or Zaya. You have a couple chapters before the voting is closed so may the best couple win! **** I love you all here's the story!**

"Morning" Maya said back to Zack and gave him a kiss. "I guess I better get back to my room before Addison wakes up so she doesn't start asking questions." She said starting to get up. "You didn't tell her?" Zack asked. "Nah I figured it would be best if everyone didn't know." Maya said. "I agree. So what'd you tell her?" Zack asked. "I told her we were gonna chill in your room for a bit and I'd be back kinda late." She said. "Then I guess you better get up." Zack said and they started folding back up the blankets and putting them back. "Thanks for a great night." Maya said and hugged Zack on her way out. "Trust me it was my pleasure." Zack said. As soon as she left Zack started his morning work out. He only did a little so he could do a longer run this morning. He did one hundred sit ups and 50 push ups. He'd been working out ever since he started going out with Maya which was a couple months ago. He put on a black addidas track outfit and red pumas. It was about 9 when he got off the ship for the run. He planned on running about 3 miles then stopping somewhere for like a bagel and juice.

Alex groaned when she woke up. It was 8:30. She started her shift in the sub station at 9 every Saturday now that they were serving breakfast. She through on a oversized camel brown sweater that hung off her shoulders. Under that she had a army green tanktop. She then threw on some boyfriend jeans and her army green toms slip ons. She curled her hair that went several inches below her shoulders, put on some make up and ran down stairs. She turned the closed sign to open and went into the kitchen. After fiddling though some drawers she found the insta- hot chocolate and made herself a mug. She sat down behind the bar wishing someone would actually show up. She checked the clock. It was 9:20 a.m. Alex stirred her hot chocolate and went into the back room/kitchen for a little.

Zack looked at his clock. IT was 9:20. He was pretty hungry so he looked around. The street was called Waverly place. He saw the sign on a restaurant called Waverly sub station was open so he walked in. He didn't see anyone so he sat down at the bar to wait. Alex in the back room heard the bell of the door ring saying someone was there. She looked out to see who it was and boy oh boy she was surprised at the sight. It was a hot teenager about her age. He had medium length blonde hair that was flipped up at the ends. He had striking blue eyes and a black track suit on. Alex checked her hair and make up in the mirror and walked out. He was engrossed in a menu. "Welcome to Waverly Sub station how can I help you?" Alex asked. "Umm I'll have a bagel with nothing on it and apple…." He said and his mouth stopped talking and dropped open when he looked up at me. "Oh my god! You're Ashley Simpson!" Zack said. Alex turned around to see if Ashley Simpson was behind her then turned back around confused. At least he's cute she thought to herself. "Umm no I'm not. We don't even look alike." "No, no I swear. Maybe it's umm Ashley Olsen! That's it!" he said. "No I'm not." Alex said frustrated. "No wait.. It's Alex!" he screamed. "You're the girl from the boat, who played the prank in the hot tub. You're brother's names are Max and Dustin right?" He asked with a cute smile on his face. "Yep. I'm Alex, Alex Russo. And my brother's names are Max and Justin. Not Max and Dustin. But anyways how in the heck did you know…" Alex stopped herself. Then she realized who the boy was. "Zack! Zackary Martin right?" Alex said. "Yes!" Zack said excitedly. "I haven't seen you in forever!" Alex said and pulled him in for a hug. He smelled a mixture of sweat and old spice. "I know it's crazy!" Zack said. "Wow you've grown." I said scanning him over. "haha yep. I'm finally a little over five five!" He said smiling. Alex was surprised he didn't crack a cheesy pick up line right about then. "So how's Cody and Bailey?" Alex asked. "Oh they're great and broken up." Zack said. "Well it was bound to happen someday." Alex said. Zack smiled that was the Alex Russo he knew. "Haha yep. How's Justin and Max?" "Well, Justin hasn't really spoken much since his girlfriend broke up with him and Max well let's just say I wish he had a girlfriend to break up with him and put him in depression." "OH trust me I know Cody became a monk when Bailey first broke up with him." Zack said. "A monk?" Alex asked. "Really, a monk, no joke." Zack said. "That's different." Alex said. "Indeed it is. And would you mind getting me my bagel by the way?" Zack asked. "OH yeah sorry." Alex said and headed off into the back room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeey guys! Here's the next chapter. Thankyou so much for all those who took the time to review! I love you! Please review! Give me constructive criticism, comments, things you like and remember to vote for Zalex or Zaya. You have a couple more chapters before I decide! Any-a-ways the next person to review is lucky number 10 double digits baby! And for that they will have a thankyou note in my next chapter! Woohooo and maybe even a personal Message! Haha enjoy the story!**

Zack started to run back to the ship. All the while visions of Alex popped in his head. Her amazing laugh and sense of humor that fit his just perfectly. Her ability to make the craziest outfit look great. The way her beautiful hair looked amazing anyway she wore it. Zack tried to pop the thoughts out of his mind. After all he was going out with Maya. He had no feelings for Alex what so ever. Zack tried to make him self believe this but if it was true then why did he ask her to go to dinner with him that night. He told himself they were just friends though and continued running.

Maya checked her phone for any word from Zack after his run. Usually he would be back by now. She told her self to stop worrying after all he could of just taken an extra long run this morning or ran into someone. There was a text however from someone else.

Riley: Hey Maya. I hurd u were n town & was wonderin if u wanted to hang 2night? 

Maya smiled. She had gone out with Riley to the movies once before she left. She decided not to go out with him though for fear of hurting her friend Alex. Her and Alex had been okay friends for a while and Riley and Alex had a bad break up a good time back but still. Even thought Alex was happy with Mason it still didn't feel right. Maya decided just not to text him back, put her phone back on the table and got dressed.

Zack ran right up to Cody's room as soon as he got back to the ship. He opened the door with the key Cody had given him and found Cody and Bailey making out. "Knock, knock." Zack said feeling bad for interrupting their love fest. The two quickly separated. "We were just studying." Cody said quickly. "If that was what studying was I would be a straight A student." Zack said grinning. Bailey rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you two back together though." He added. Cody and Bailey smiled at each other. "What do you want Zack?" Cody asked. "I need to talk to you broseph." Zack said. "Do I need to leave?" Bailey asked. "No, no actually your involved in this too." Zack said. "No we will not put super glue in Woody's pajamas." Cody said. "I was not going to say that." Zack said. "No we're not going to turn the hot tub freezing." Bailey said. "Guys, guys this isn't about a prank." Zack said a little annoyed. "I find that hard to believe but continue." Cody said sitting down on the bed. "Guess who I just ran into?" Zack asked. "I don't know, who?" Bailey asked. "Alex Russo!" Zack said. "Who?" they asked. "Alex Russo, she came on this ship once." Zack said. "I don't remember her." Cody said. "Neither." Bailey said. "Let me refresh your memory Alex Russo a.k.a. Ashlee Olsen." Zack said. "OH! Ashley! She was such a sweetheart and she saved me!" Bailey exclaimed. "Yea and she had that friend Harper." Cody said. "Yes, yes that's her!" Zack said. "Really you saw her?" Bailey asked. "Yep! And I'm taking her out to dinner tonight." Zack said. Then Cody asked the one question that had been bugging Zack all morning. "What about Maya?"

**Haha! Small cliffhanger! Not really but kind of ish. **** Any-a-ways… Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review and hopefully be the lucky tenth reviewer that's gets a segment in my chapter! Even if your not the tenth though please review! It makes my day! Love you awl! **

**~ella!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy partners! Alright here's the next chapter thanks to awl the reviewers especially the tenth reviewer Amandasimmons95! She's a great writer! I loved her story Lody. IT's a heartwarming tale of London and Cody. So if you like that couple together check it out! She also has other stories for other shows that are good! Any-a-ways thanks again Girl! And also its kind of fun to do that. SO every tenth person meaning the tenth the twentieth thirtieth and so on and so forth if I even get that far gets one! So please review! By the way please send in your votes. Love you awl here's the story. **

Zack pondered the question. Bailey and Cody were staring at him waiting for an answer. "I have to go." Zack said and walked out. "What do you think is going to happen?" Bailey asked. "With Zack I don't know. I hope he thinks it through though." Cody said. "I hope he does." Bailey said. "Same but let's not very about Zack right now." Cody said wrapping his arms around her. "Oh Cody." Bailey said giving her signature laugh. "I never get tired of that." Cody said smiling and pulling her lips to his.

Maya's phone buzzed at about 11:00. It was Zack.

Zack: Hey meet me the sky deck.

Maya: k b there in a sec.

Zack: alright.

Maya headed down. She had on a blue kind of mayan looking dress with brown cowboy boots. She saw Zack sitting at one of the tables deep in thought. "Hey" she said to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey." He said not kissing back. "Is something wrong." She asked. "No, it's all good." Zack said kind of nervously. He didn't know what was happening. Yesterday he was in love with Maya. She was the only girl he ever laid eyes on. Then Alex comes and ruins everything. "So what do you say we go visit my family today?" Maya asked. "Your family?" Zack asked. "Yea they live like 20 minutes from here." Maya said. "We can have lunch with them and then go and have a very special dinner somewhere nice." Maya said smiling. "OH umm I don't know if I'll be able to do dinner tonight." Zack said nervously looking away. "Why not?" Maya asked grabbing his hands in hers. "Well I met up with an old friend this afternoon and asked if they wanted to meet up for dinner." Zack said biting his lip. "Well that's cool. What's their name?" Maya asked. "Umm Alex." Zack said. "Well that's fun would you mind if I came along." Maya asked. "Well you could I guess. But um then I would be outnumbered." Zack said, trying to break the news that Alex was a girl subtly. "What do you mean?" "Well the ration of boys to girls would be off." "I fine with hanging with two boys. I mean I do have 2 brothers and no sisters." Maya said grinning. "Umm actually it would umm be two girls to one boy. So maybe it's best that you didn't come." Zack said trying to say it nicely. "Alex is a Girl?" Maya asked testily. "Yep." Zack said. "Then I think it is best that I come." Maya said. "That won't be necessary we're just friends." Zack said. "Then why won't you let me come?" Maya asked. "Well I just figured it would give you some time to meet up with old friends or stay with your family a little longer." Zack said. "You just figured?" Maya asked angrily. "Yea I just thought that's what you would want." Zack said. "Oh when you asked her on a date you were not thinking about me in the least. You were thinking all about what would make Zack happy, and seeing the situation I guess what makes you happy is cheating on me." Maya said almost yelling. "Maya please I'm not cheating on you we're just going on a date as friends. Just friends. That's it. Period." Zack said. "then why can't I go." Maya asked. Zack shrugged sheepishly. "Well than Zack how about this you go on your date with your friend Alex, and I'll go on a date with mine." Maya said. "Maya no that's not what I want at all." "Really Zack? Because it sounds that way to me." Maya said. "Please Maya don't take it that way." "Just do me a favor and tell me who its is." Maya asked. "Alex Russo." Zack said looking at the floor. "Alex Russo?" Maya asked. "Yes." Zack said sadly. "Alex Russo is my friend and Alex Russo is going out with Mason." Maya said. "Umm they broke up a couple weeks ago." Zack said. Alex had told him this at breakfast. "Of course you would know that." Maya said. "Maya. I don't like her that way." Zack said. "Then prove it to me. Cancel the date." Maya said. "I want to catch up with her though. I haven't seen her since like last year." Zack said. "That's it then. We're over. Go ahead. Go catch up with your girl. Catch up with her boobs and the rest of her. I know you want to." Maya said. "Maya the only girl I want is you." Zack said. "Then you should of thought of that before you went and asked her on a date." Maya said, spun on her heel and walked away. Over her shoulder she called "Do me a favor. Tell her that me and her ex Riley are going on a date tonight." Zack slumped in his chair. Tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't want to break up with Maya. He loved her. Or at least he thought he did...

**Hoped you liked it! It was very dramatic **** And don't worry that's not the end of Zack and Maya, well unless you vote for it to be. Any-a-ways special thanks again to Amandasimmons95 (check her out!) and every other reviewer. Please review and Vote. **

**Love you awl,**

**Ella.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Know I haven't written in a while guys ive been very busy with some stuff! But I'm back! Any-a-ways so far the vote is leaning more towards Zaya right now so if you want Zalex jump on it! Alright so here's the story. Please vote, review and remember if you're the lucky 20****th**** reviewer you get a little section in my next story!**

Zack sat on his bed. There were hot tears dried on his face. He could not believe what he had just done. Maya was his first love and the one he was going to have to see and face every day for the rest of senior year. He didn't even know if he liked Alex yet. Sure she was pretty but he hadn't really talked to her in forever except for a little this morning. There was a knock at the door. His heart jumped thinking it was Maya. "Answer Zack it's me Cody." Cody called from the door. Zack slumped over and opened it.

"Hey" Zack said.

"Hey I um heard about you and Maya's fight." Cody said.

"Bet you did." Zack said solemnly.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Cody said.

"Well thanks but I really don't want company right now." Zack said.

"And I understand why. I felt the same way when Bailey and me broke up but in the end all I needed was a good talking to, to get me over her."

"You never got over her. And now your back together with her." Zack said coldly.

"And the same thing could happen to you and Maya. You never know." Cody said.

"The problem is I don't even know what I want to happen." Zack said.

"Personally I would choose Maya. I mean your gonna be with her for a lot more time that Alex." Cody said.

"I know but I remember Alex and I remember how fun she was and pretty." Zack said.

"Maya's those things to." Cody said.

"Look. I just don't think I can settle down with Maya. I was born a player and mostly likely seeing how things are now will die a player. I can't just choose one girl and be happy with her." Zack said.

"Trust me when you find the perfect girl you'll be able to." Cody said.

"Well personally I thought Maya was that girl." Zack said.

"I can't answer that. Only you can Zack." Cody said.

"I guess your right." Zack said.

"So what're you gonna do?" Cody asked.

"Well I'm gonna go on that date with Alex and just see how it goes." Zack said.

"I wish you the best bro." Cody said and walked out.

Meanwhile Bailey was trying to comfort Maya.

"Look I'm sure Zack will come back around." Bailey said.

"I don't know Bailey. This is exactly why I wouldn't go out with him in the first place because I was afraid this would happen." Maya said sadly.

"I know what you mean. Still though I know Zack. Sure on the outside he's a player but he's never crossed this big of a line. I don't know what got into him."

"Alex Russo did." Maya said coldly. "And to think I used to be friends with her."  
"Now let's not take this out on Alex. I'm sure she's not purposely trying to break you guys up. Actually she probably has no clue you two were even going out." Bailey said.

"Who knows." Maya said. She picked up a tissue and wiped her eyes.  
"You'll be okay. I promise. You're a strong and beautiful girl. And anyways your going out with Riley tonight. So just tonight do your best to forget Zack." Bailey said.

"Or I could find out where Alex and Zack are eating and go there with Riley. Then I could dress up all sexy and make Zack as jealous as possible." Maya said with a devilish grin.

"That could work too." Bailey said confused on how she thoug


End file.
